


Sneaking Into The Shepherd's Den

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Twine Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Reader-kun decides to sneak into the Shepherds' camp for pride.Stuff happens.(Twine fic)





	Sneaking Into The Shepherd's Den

http://philome.la/raggyscribes/sneaking-into-the-shepherds-den

**Author's Note:**

> im trying something.
> 
> sorry for typos and crap. twine doesnt have spell checker which is a massive pain.


End file.
